Never Forget Me
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Maybelle goes to Terabithia on her sixteenth birthday and talks with a certain Terabithian....previously under WITCHnut999


Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, I only write about it. First real story! XD

WITCHnut999

Never Forget Me

Maybelle stared at the remains of a small tree house. She had managed to sneak away from her sixteenth birthday party at the house and go to Terabithia. _Or, _as she reminded herself, _the wood. _After her brother had gone away to college, found a girl, and pretty much forgotten the place that had caused so much misery, Maybelle had tried to forget too. As a result, the bridge was beginning to get holes where the water had damaged it's frame. The flowers that had blossomed in Maybelle's mind the day Jesse had made her Princess of Terebithia had withered. If she did see a Terabithian, they were torn and broken, much like the trees above her head. Jesse wouldn't wanted this to happen.

"Of course, Jesse isn't here, now isn't he Maybelle?" she asked herself. She stared at the tree house and realized that she was crying. Jesse had even forgot her birthday. All she had gotten was a card. Did Jesse even care about her anymore?

"He probably doesn't, so stop making yourself miserable," she told herself, wiping away the tears. She straightened herself and began walking to her party.

Suddenly, an astounding force seemed to lift her off of her feet. She was thrown backwards. She saw that the sky was opening up, and a ray of sunlight fell on the forest floor. She jumped up, and rubbed her eyes, but this wasn't her imagination. Instead of seeing the sun, Maybelle saw a figure going toward the ground. Shocked, Maybelle ran forward, where she saw the figure was a young girl, younger than her. Her blonde hair was cut short, almost like a boys. She was wearing chunky black boots and a crazy shirt with a black vest.

"Leslie?" Maybelle asked, astonished. Leslie looked around. Maybelle wondered if she had heard her.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed much. Kinda shabby, but that can be fixed." Leslie's eyes focused on Maybelle. "You've grown up, Maybelle." Maybelle was speechless.

"But...but you're supposed to be dead!" she choked out. Leslie laughed. She sounded like bells, thousands of them, dangling in the wind.

"Yes, Maybelle, I know. Sometimes, I am let down from Heaven for special reasons. For example, the question you just asked yourself."

"How did you know about that?" she asked, averting her eyes from the light that still surrounded Leslie.

"I know everything that happens in Terabithia, and I hear every word." Leslie looked deep into Maybelle's dark eyes.

"Your brother cares about you a lot, and you know that. He's always watching you, just like I am. Together, you will never let the magic of Terabithia die." Leslie stood up from her crouching position and pulled Maybelle into a hug.

"He didn't even come to my party!" she said. "He's too busy with his new girlfriend." Leslie cocked her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, grinning like someone who knew a big secret. "Jesse, I know you're there!" she called. Maybelle slowly turned around. Her brother stood at the end of the bridge, staring at the two girls. He walked slowly towards them, as if from a dream, and hugged Maybelle.

"I'll never forget you, Maybelle. What made you say that?" he said. Then, he let go and looked at Leslie.

"I thought you were dead?" he asked her. Leslie and Maybelle laughed, and Jesse looked confused.

"Jesse, I'm an angel. I had to help poor Maybelle. Now, I need you to make sure she gets back to her party safe."

Jesse, frowned. "I want to stay with you," he said. Leslie smiled a sad, slow smile.

"Jesse, you will see me again, but not for a long time. In Heaven. I'll wait for you. I promise." Leslie said. She pulled Jesse into a hug as well. When she pulled back, her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Now, go show Maybelle her present. Goodbye, Jesse. Goodbye, Maybelle. See you soon." Leslie slowly began to rise, and soon she was gone. Jesse looked at Maybelle. He was happier than she had ever seen him.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the bridge!" he called.

Mayblelle followed him, but first, she took one last look at Terabithia. Somehow, it seemed more bright, now that an angel was guarding it.

When they got back to the house,. Maybelle saw that no one had missed them. Maybelle followed Jesse around to the front of the house, where Jesse had put a blindfold around her eyes. Keeping her hands stretched out in front of her, she walked until metal touched her fingertips. She squealed as the blindfold was lifted off. It was a gorgeous silver Mustang. She stared at Jesse, who had been joined by his girlfriend Isabel and her mom and dad.

"This is for me?" she asked. Her dad nodded, and Jesse threw her the keys. "But... how?" she asked.

"Iz and I paid for most of it. Of course, Mom and Dad contributed too." Jesse said. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Maybelle threw her arms around his waist. "It's perfect," she whispered. She laughed with pure glee, and ran to hug her parents. This was proof that Jesse would never forget her.


End file.
